


Switching things up a little

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rinne Amagi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rinniki Nation, Switching, Top Niki Shiina, dont let the premise fool you this is just incredibly soft and domestic, kind of?, theyre in love, well depends on how you see it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niki decides that he wants to top this time.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Switching things up a little

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I'm back with a new one shot! I was inspired to write this by one of those tier lists on an enstars confessions page lmao (yknow the ones with top, bottom, switch etc)  
> And well, they had bottom Rinne and top Niki so I decided to write this! It turned out wayyy fluffier than expected so yeah :D turns out I can't write pure porn, without some fluff or angst hehe
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

When Niki and Rinne had sex it always went the same way, and honestly Niki never questioned it. Rinne was always the one to put it in from the start. Somehow, they just went with it. 

They’re relationship started out as “friends” (Niki never would admit that they actually were friends) with benefits. Randomly, they went to bed together. No question asked. There wasn’t anything inherently romantic about it, just lust. Nothing more.

It became a regular thing. Sometimes, Rinne came home late at night. He had been out all day and Niki never questioned it. The more he thought about it, the less he knew about Rinne. He knew that he was a compulsive gambler, annoying, homeless and that Niki somehow had developed a little crush on him at the time.  
Sometimes, Rinne just needed the sex. Needed to think of something else than whatever he was thinking about right now. Whatever was eating him up from the inside, shattering him. Niki knew that, he understood. 

Sometimes, it was Niki who initiated the contact. When he felt lonely, completely lost in thought. He sought out his touch. Sought out the warm heat that he provided him with.

But now, they’re relationship was more akin to lovers, boyfriends than friends with benefits, even though it was never actually announced. No confessions said, it just happened somehow. He knew, that Rinne knew that as well and Rinne knew, that he knew. They had never exchanged any “I love you”’s. Just touches so soft and featherlight that you could barely believe it was the loud, boisterous, proud Rinne Amagi. Kisses so gentle, so fragile as if the other would fall apart.

Niki never questioned their roles. He bottomed while Rinne topped. Simple as that.  
But today, Niki was feeling weirdly adventurous, wild even. 

Carefully, he side-eyed Rinne who was just lazing around on the couch next to him, warmly snuggled up next to his side, watching TV. He couldn’t help but smile a bit at the sheer domesticity of it.

Quietly he spoke up.  
“Rinne-kun, can I ask you something?”  
He averted his eyes from the TV, to look into Niki’s eyes. Rinne’s eyes always had this little glint of mischief and curiosity in them and this time was no different.  
Niki was absolutely mesmerised. But before he could stare into his eyes any longer, he cleared his throat.  
“Can I try something tonight…? Y’know, during sex…?”, his voice went quiet, his face having a subtle pink blush.  
Rinne smirked. That kind of smirk, which made Niki’s head spin at the sheer attractiveness of it.  
«Ohoho Niki-kyun’s experimentin’ tonight, eh?», despite the teasing tone, he had a curious look on his face, asking him to go on.

Niki sighed.  
“It’s no weird kink… i-it’s just…” he stopped talking. Too embarrassed to go on, hoping Rinne would for some reason understand what he was trying to say.  
Rinne sat up properly to face him directly, looking at him. The look in his eyes was especially tender.  
“I ain’t gon’ judge ya for anythin’, y’know? If there’s somethin’ ya wanna try, I’m cool with it!”  
Niki frantically shook his head.  
“It’s nothing weird… it’s just… I don’t know how to word it…” he took a deep breath, before continuing, hoping not to stutter out of pure embarrassment.  
“I want to put it in.”  
Now, it was Rinne’s turn to blush. His cheeks grew red and he looked surprised by Niki’s bold statement.  
“So, you wanna top…? Is that what yer sayin’?”  
Niki just nodded, mortified. He looked away; whatever TV show was running right now, suddenly looking very interesting to him.  
He didn’t even dare, to look at Rinne. Didn’t even want to know his reaction. Too shy to face him right now.

Suddenly, Rinne poked his shoulder. Niki made a conscious decision to ignore it, really just wanting to disappear right now  
“Niki-kyuuuun, don’t ignore Rinne-kun!”  
Slowly, Niki averted his eyes back to Rinne, still awaiting an answer. Expectantly he looked at him.  
He was greeted by one of those warm, genuine, rare smiles, which Rinne mostly only showed him. Taking it as a confirmation he smiled at Rinne, feeling his face heat up once again. Wordlessly, Rinne picked Niki up, carrying to the bedroom.

Honestly, Rinne carrying him bridal style was probably the most embarrassing thing about this whole ordeal. Rinne just smiled down at him, in such a domestic fashion that it made him feel incredibly vulnerable. 

“Rinne-kun… You’re acting weird...”  
“So is me trying to act nice a bad thing now, ehh?~ I’m just trying to spoil my boyfri- my dear Niki-kyun~”  
Welp and now Rinne had said it. He said the b-word that they had been putting off from using for months, even though they both knew it was true. They were in fact boyfriends.  
“Rinne-kun, you can call me your boyfriend, if you want… that’s basically what we are, isn’t it…?”  
Humming thoughtfully Rinne laid him down on their shared bed. Well actually it was Niki’s bed, but after they had started unofficially dating, Rinne’s bed hadn’t been used in months. Hell, Rinne’s entire room hasn’t been used in months.

“Sooo, I have boyfriend privileges now, ehh? That’s nice ta hear~”  
The pink hue on Niki’s cheek, turned scarlet at the statement, as Rinne pinned him down on the bed, before stopping just as suddenly.  
Niki gave him a questioning look.  
“It’s the other way around today, Niki-kyun! Can’t believe you’re that forgetful~ you gotta pin me down on the bed and ravish me!”  
“S-shut up, Rinne-kun…! Don’t rush me!”  
Rinne cupped his cheek softly, having this weird facial expression which was like a mix between a soft, tender smile and a smirk on his face.  
“I’m not rushin’ ya, Nikiii~ jus’ teasin’!”  
“I know, Rinne-kun. I trust you.”  
With that, he flipped their positions, now having Rinne pinned beneath him. He balanced his weight on his forearms, caging Rinne between them. Their legs had already become completely entangled.  
They took a moment, to just stare into each other’s eyes, adoring each other from the new, unfamiliar angle.  
How Rinne looked so uncharacteristically small under him, how his messy red hair looked sprawled out across the sheets. How long his eyelashes were. He looked absolutely beautiful from above, his eyes blown wide, as he took in Niki from beneath him.

Slowly, teasingly even, Niki bent down and captured Rinne’s lips in a slow but passionate kiss. Rinne not deepening the kiss, leaving Niki time to explore for himself, letting him take his time.

It was at times like this, where he truly fell in love with Rinne. At how patient he could be, when you broke down his walls.

Niki decided to deepen the kiss, make it more heated. Without really thinking, he dove his tongue into Rinne’s mouth, relishing the taste and the soft moans it drove out of him. In the midst of the heated kiss, Rinne had started pulling on the soft hair at Niki’s nape, pulling his hair tie out and pulling him closer, as close as possible.

Niki’s long, grey hair cascaded down his shoulders and tickled Rinne’s face. It felt oh so incredibly soft on his pale skin.

Out of breath, he pulled away from the kiss, letting his hands run through Niki’s silky hair. He loved it when Niki had his hair down.  
He looked even prettier than usual.

Panting, Niki sat up and straddled Rinne’s waist. He already felt out of breath, even though all they had done, was make out.  
Calming his breathing a little, he grabbed the hem of Rinne’s shirt, pulling it off. Like in a weird trance, he just stared at Rinne’s exposed torso, before slowly running his fingers up and down his naked upper body, occasionally brushing his nipples.  
The look on Rinne’s face, was both the look of enjoyment and embarrassment. This was something new for the both of them after all.

Warily, Niki bent down and licked a stripe up from Rinne’s navel up to one of his nipples. Rinne seemed to enjoy it. Quite a lot in fact, as he threw his head in loud moan. 

Niki blushed furiously. It’s not like he had never heard Rinne moan before… but this was different somehow and he couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

He took his time, with pleasuring Rinne. Enjoying those sweet moans, whenever he brushed a spot which was more sensitive than others. 

“Niki~”, Rinne whined impatiently, “how long are ya gon’ jus’ tease me for?~ Can’t ya jus’ fuck me already?”  
Niki halted, staring up at Rinne. Had the prideful Rinne Amagi just begged him to fuck him? Had he just died? Did he hit his head somewhere? Was he descending into heaven?

His jaw dropped and he tried to form words, but absolutely nothing intelligible came out. Rinne found it amusing, as threw his head back and barked a laugh.  
“Oho did I fluster you, Niki-kyun?~~ Want me ta beg some more?~”  
Niki gulped and didn’t want to admit it, but yes, he did want him to. Rinne begging for him, did things to him.  
Rinne seemed to know, as he smirked and threw his head back in an overexaggerated moan.  
“Ple~ase Niki-kyun~”  
His hands now shaking with adrenaline, Niki slowly hooked his finger underneath the waistband of Rinne’s trousers and pulled them down alongside his boxers.

The redheads dick was already hard, and Niki felt weirdly proud.  
“Who would’ve thought, that your upper body is so sensitive?~ you’re already hard, Rinne-kun~”  
“S-stop teasin’ me…! Normally I tease ya, not the other way around!”  
Rinne looked weirdly flustered and shy. He made his best efforts not to make eye contact with Niki. 

Niki never thought that he’d be calling Rinne adorable. Handsome? Sure. Hot? Hell yeah. Heck, even pretty.  
But right now, in his flustered state, adorable was the only word to correctly describe Rinne.

“But Rinne-kun, as you said earlier, today it’s the other way around~”  
Rinne didn’t answer, just blushed even deeper somehow. 

With fluttering touches, he carefully caressed Rinne’s dick; licking his lips at the sound of the delicious moans which spilled from his lips. Rinne thrusted his hips into Niki’s hand, wanting to be touched more.

Niki complied and wrapped a hand around the base, slowly jerking him.

“N-niki-kyun… if ya continue like this, I’m gonna cum before the main act, y’know?~ And also, why am I the only one naked here?! I wanna see Niki-kyun’s beautifully tanned skin~”  
His dick twitched inside his tight trousers. Oh, he definitely liked it when Rinne begged. He considered asking him to beg again, but god that would be embarrassing! He would never hear the end of it.

So, he stripped off his shirt, throwing it on the pile of clothes in the corner. Rinne looked at him, like an animal would look at his prey. Starving for him. He could barely contain himself, from flipping their positions once again. But today, Rinne would let Niki spoil him.  
Niki continued to undress, until he as well, was completely undressed. He felt Rinne’s stare on him, suddenly feeling the urge to cover himself up. For a moment they just looked at each other.  
The atmosphere feeling incredibly intimate. 

Suddenly, Rinne wrapped his arms around Niki’s neck, taking him by surprise and dragging him down for a kiss. Melting into the kiss, he reciprocated. The kiss slow, but still passionate. Loving.  
He felt one of Rinne’s hand travel down from his neck, to his hip, dragging his abdomen down, to grind up against him. Desperate for the friction, for the skin-on-skin contact. Niki grinded down against him, gasping and moaning into the kiss. Breathlessly, they both pulled away.  
Rinne let out a needy whine.  
“Please, Niki-kyun~ jus’ fuck me alrea~dy”  
He had a huge smirk on his face. He definitely found out, how much Niki loved it, when he begged.  
“Oh so Niki-kyun does like it, when I beg for ‘im?~”  
The blush on Niki’s face reached the tips of his ears. Well, at least he wasn’t into freaky shit like Rinne was.

Before Rinne could tease him again, Niki pushed two of his fingers into his mouth, deciding to actually be dominant. Rinne seemed to love being manhandled like this. He obediently licked around Niki’s fingers.  
Experimentally, Niki decided to pull on Rinne’s hair a bit, pulling his head back, revealing his throat. Rinne moaned loudly around his fingers.

Oh, Rinne really was enjoying this, huh?

Niki pulled his fingers out of Rinne’s mouth before he quickly attacked his throat with love bites and open-mouthed kisses.  
Rinne’s back arched off the bed, his breathing loud and ragged, an arm thrown over his face. Niki pulled back, marvelling his work on Rinne’s neck.

Slowly, Rinne opened an eye, looking at him impatiently.  
As if testing the waters, Niki slowly circled his rim with his still wet finger. He looked up at Rinne, searching for some kind of hesitation. All he found was hunger.  
He nodded and pushed a finger in, the redheads gasps sending shivers down his spine. Every time he added a finger, Rinne became even more undone, even more wrecked. The man underneath him, let out a broken moan, as Niki ever so slightly brushed against his prostate.  
He pulled his fingers out, deciding that Rinne was prepared enough to actually take him. Prepared enough for the main dish.

He wanted to grab a condom from the nightstand, as a hand around his wrist stopped him.  
“N-no condom… I want ya ta cum inside…”  
Niki just stared at him, taken aback by the honesty and the vulnerability of the usually proud man. Wordlessly, he complied, hooking Rinne’s ankles over his shoulders. Once again, Rinne gave him a look of confirmation for him to go on.  
Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, the slicked his dick up, before aligning it with Rinne’s hole.  
“Ready…?”

Rinne smiled, before nodding in confirmation. Niki slowly pushed in and. Wow. He groaned at the tight heat around him. It felt absolutely amazing. He came to a halt, when he was completely inside, relishing the feeling, the air completely knocked out of his lungs. Rinne also looked completely breathless.

“Niki-kyun… This is fuckin’ amazin’… jus’ fuck me already...!”  
Niki of course, complied and slowly, ever so slowly started thrusting into him, speeding up. Rinne’s moans and gasps being music to his ears.  
He had made Rinne into a complete moaning mess and he fucking loved it.

Without warning, Rinne came loudly, almost screaming, splattering the cum on his chest and stomach. God he was loud.  
Niki was honestly pretty shocked at how fast he had made him cum.  
“Well, that was fast, huh, Rinne-kun?~”  
“That’s your fau-“, a loud, high-pitched moan was drawn out of him, as Niki hit an extremely oversensitive spot inside him. Still, Niki didn’t stop. 

Fucking Rinne even through his orgasm, Niki also came as Rinne squeezed around him so wonderfully tight. With a loud moan, he shot his load inside him, collapsing on top of Rinne, his breathing ragged and loud. He didn’t even care, that he had just collapsed in Rinne’s sticky mess.

He felt a rough, calloused hand in his hair, as Rinne ruffled his hair. His breathing was just as loud and uneven, his hot breath hitting the side of Niki’s neck.  
Feeling slightly gross, he pulled out of Rinne, a wet squelching sound could be heard. He cringed slightly, his cum leaking from Rinne’s hole.

“Niki-kyun made such a mess of me~”  
“You were the one, who told me not to use a condom!”  
Rinne just smirked at that.  
“Not gonna lie, I quite liked bein’ manhandled by Niki-kyun like that~ I still think I prefer bein’ on top, y’know?”  
Niki just nodded. Honestly, he felt that same. With a sigh, he fell back onto Rinne’s chest, resting his ear above his heart, with was still beating fast. Still, it calmed him down. 

“Rinne-kun?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are we like… dating?”  
Rinne laughed at that and started playing with some strands of Niki’s hair.  
“Pretty sure we’ve been for the past four months or so, Niki-kyun! But no one said anythin’! Anyways I feel gross, please clean me up~”  
“I’m not your slave, Rinne-kun~”  
Despite saying that, he still stood up and grabbed a packet of tissues from the bedside drawer, cleaning off the sticky mess between them.

“Aww~ I was expectin’ Niki-kyun to lick me clean~”  
For that comment, Niki half-heartedly threw a pillow at his face.  
Still, Niki slipped underneath the covers next to him, snuggling into his chest. He felt oh so warm, safe.  
Affectionately, Rinne intertwined their fingers and pressed a little, sweet kiss to Niki’s forehead.  
“I love you”, Niki mumbled into Rinne’s chest.  
Rinne grabbed their intertwined fingers, pressing a short kiss to the back of Niki’s hand.  
“Love ya too”

Wrapping an arm around Niki’s waist, he pulled him as close as possible, wanting Niki to feel safe, loved, warm as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely hoped you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it :) I really had loads of fun writing this! And also there will probably be a new chapter of Don't Feel Quite Right tomorrow, but we'll see!
> 
> And I really want to thank you guys, for your kind comments and kudos on my other works! Writing Rinniki has really become such a big comfort for me :D and also people have started calling me the king of writing Rinniki and jeez that's a title to be proud of! I've also had people dming me on insta, saying how much they enjoy my works and that I make their days and you have no idea how much such kind compliments motivate me to write more  
> I love making you guys happy, with my writing and I hope you will continue to support me! 
> 
> Love, Leo~


End file.
